W I N G S
by tyachan13
Summary: Putih dan Hitam sama-sama warna. Yang membedakannya hanyalah makna nya, Putih berarti bersih, suci dan Hitam kotor, berdosa. Bagi orang awam makna tersirat dari dari warna putih berarti baik sedangkan Hitam berarti jahat. Tapi tak banyak orang tau bahwa kedua warna yang saling bertolak belakang ini akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. / SASUNARU /
1. Prolog

**S**

 _ **-2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love-**_

 _ **By tyachan13**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) ini pasti nyempil jadi mohon maklum xD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, (little) Hurt –maybe-**

 **S**

 _ **-2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love-**_

 _ **Malaikat.**_

Apa yang terlintas di fikiran kalian jika mendengar kata malaikat? Pasti nya makhluk yang mirip manusia dengan sepasang sayap putih yang indah dimana wajah tampan dan cantik menjadi gambaran seorang malaikat. Malaikat juga biasa nya identik cerita khayalan yang di ceritakan orang tua pada anaknya ketika akan tidur.

Tapi tahukah kalian bahwa malaikat itu benar ada nya dan hidup di atas langit sana? Ya, cerita tentang malaikat yang hidup di atas langit sana memang benar adanya dan hanya beberapa saja yang mempercayai bahwa malaikat itu benar adanya.

Seorang malaikat memiliki tugas nya masing-masing. Seperti malaikat yang bertugas membuat dan merawat tanaman di bumi, menciptakan hujan, mencatat baik buruk nya perilaku manusia selama hidup di dunia. Dan juga mengantarkan kehidupan baru di kehidupan manusia.

Hidup malaikat sama hal nya seperti manusia. Makan, minum, tertawa, menangis, saling menjaga satu sama lain, berbagi kasih sayang, dan memiliki keluarga. Sifat mereka juga hampir sama seperti manusia seperti baik, jahat, pemarah, penyabar, iri, lapang dada dan lainnya. Hanya saja porsi dari sifat kejelekan mereka hanya sedikit persentase nya dari malaikat yang di ciptakan oleh Kami-sama dengan tujuan yang baik.

 _ **Iblis.**_

Ah~ ini kata selalu di sebut berdampingan dengan kata malaikat. Kata iblis yang terlintas pasti hal yang buruk. Jika malaikat baik, maka iblis jahat. Jika malaikat berwarna putih, maka iblis berwarna hitam. Tiada hal baik jika kata iblis disebut. Kebuasan, kejahatan, dosa selalu menyertai kata iblis.

Iblis juga identik dengan cerita khayalan dimana penggambaran seorang iblis itu memiliki rupa yang sangat mengerikan dimana kuku jari tangan dan kaki yang panjang dan gigi taring yang muncul. Layaknya hewan buas yang buruk rupa dan menakutkan.

Itu lah penggambaran Iblis yang ada di dunia manusia tapi sebenarnya Iblis tidak lah berpenampilan seperti itu. layak nya Malaikat para iblis juga memiliki fisik yang rupawan dan sepasang sayap hitam pekat. Memiliki hidup sama hal nya seperti manusia dan Malaikat. Para iblis juga tinggal di atas langit tidak tinggal di bawah tanah yang terdalam di inti bumi atau sebut saja Neraka.

Malaikat dan Iblis hidup berdampingan sebenarnya. Sama-sama tinggal di atas langit yang memisahkan antar daerah Malaikat dan Iblis adalah sebuah hutan bayangan. Dimana hutan itu dianggap suci dan tak terlihat secara kasar oleh mata telanjang. Konon Hutan Bayangan tersebut di jaga oleh makhluk rubah berekor Sembilan berjulukkan _**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_.

Para Malaikat tidak bisa memasuki Hutan bayangan tersebut tapi bisa di masuki oleh Para Iblis. Aneh memang tapi itu fakta yang selama ini ada. Dahulu kala ada sebuah cerita dimana ada seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis bertemu di Hutan Bayangan. Awalnya mereka berkenalan, berteman, menjadi sahabat dan berakhir saling jatuh cinta. Cinta kedua makhluk berbeda ini jelas ditentang oleh aturan langit baik hidup di dunia Malaikat ataupun Iblis. Cinta yang tak di restui membuat sang Iblis dan Malaikat ini mengucap mantra kuno di Hutan Bayangan dimana setiap iblis maupun Malaikat yang dapat memasuki Hutan Bayangan baik itu dari pihak malaikat maupun iblis, Kedua insan itu akan saling terikat tidak peduli tentang aturan, kisah cinta mereka akan abadi dan di kenang hingga 7 kehidupan yang akan mendatang.

 _Kisah cinta kelam itu akan kembali. Dengan pemain yang berbeda tetapi sama-sama dari keturunan Iblis dan Malaikat. Dua sepasang kekasih yang memiliki perbedaan sifat,fisik maupun sikap tetapi memiliki sama-sama kekurangan akan sayap nya. Tapi itu lah yang akan menjadikan mereka sempurna dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki sepasang kekasih tersebut. Panggung telah di siapkan, para pengiring musik telah menyairkan alunan nada yang indah, dan para pemain takdir cinta ini pun telah siap sekarang tirai itu telah terbuka maka dengan begitu lingkaran takdir cinta ini akan dimulai dengan akhir yang bahagia itu pasti! Karena mereka yang terdahulu menjamin kisah mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir di kehidupan ke 7 sebagai sepasang kekasih yang berbeda jenis. Iblis dan Malaikat._ _ **2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love. WINGS**_

 _ **_OWARI_**_

Tya bawa ff baru yey! #senyum polos

Minna-tachi : eh! Nih orang ngajak rebut! Ff 3 laennya belum kelar maen update laennya :3

Hehehehe gomen minna-tachi tya mah apa atuh klo ide udah numpuk dan gak di update kasian entar jamuran~ wkwkwkwkw

Minnta-tachi : "….." #bawa golok,pedang,pisau,gergaji,linggis,palu, paku, dll

Tya kabur aj mah~~ xD

Jaa matane~~ :* :* :* #tebar kissue atuh2 :P XD :D

Sidoarjo, 21 November 2016

tyachan13 :*


	2. Chapter 1

_**#Tya's note**_

WINGS UPDATE! :* :* :*

Yah.. sama seperti note's sebelum2nya tya mau ucapin arigatou gozaimasu atas partisipasi minna-tachi yang sudah mau memfollow, favorite, maupun memasukan ff abal tya kedalam list bacaan minna-tachi sungguh tya sangat bahagia karena cerita tya bisa di terima dan di respon

jangan lupa riview karena riview minna-tachi bisa tya anggap sebagai kado untuk tya di hari bersejarah ini

Have read

 _ **Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017**_

* * *

Putih dan Hitam sama-sama warna. Yang membedakannya hanyalah makna nya, Putih berarti bersih, suci dan Hitam kotor, berdosa. Bagi orang awam makna tersirat dari dari warna putih berarti baik sedangkan Hitam berarti jahat. Tapi tak banyak orang tau bahwa kedua warna yang saling bertolak belakang ini akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

 **2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love.**

 **WINGS**

 **By Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) ini pasti nyempil jadi mohon maklum xD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, (little) Hurt –maybe-**

"psstt.. lihat lah dia! Mana ada malaikat yang hanya memiliki satu sayap? Memalukan saja"

"iya betul itu. mungkin dia itu sudah di kutuk mana ada malaikat yang terlahir dengan satu sayap?"

"lalu mengapa pula dia masih berada di sini? Lebih baik seorang malaikat setengah sayap seperti dia di buang saja di dunia manusia daripada di sini tiada hal yang bisa di lakukannya."

Bisikan, cemohan, umpatan itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari rasanya. Terkadang _dia_ selalu merenung kenapa? Dan apa salah nya jika terlahir hanya dengan satu sayap? Apakah jika mempunyai satu sayap sebuah kutukan bagi nya? Apa? Kenapa? Selalu itu yang di fikirkan nya tapi apa daya nya? Dia hanya makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang tidak sempurna. Lalu kenapa setiap orang yang berada di tempat itu selalu mengumpati diri nya? Salah apa kah dia sampai semua orang enggan untuk menerima nya? Apa benar bahwa dia sebuah kutukan? Lalu kenapa dia di ciptakan?

Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di di kepala bersurai pirang nya. Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Itu kata wajib yang selalu menjadi penghuni isi kepala nya. Rasa nya bila begini terus meskipun dia seorang makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang di bilang sangat cantik akan rupa nya yang bahkan menjadi cerita mitos penghantar tidur para manusia mereka mahkluk mitos yang selalu di kait-kait kan dengan kebaikan, kesucian, atau kedamaian yah, ialah yang di sebut Malaikat.

Yah, Malaikat yang memiliki rupa memikat dengan rupa yang menawan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Surai pirang nya yang seindah mentari. Kedua bola mata seindah langit musim panas. Dengan bibir mungil cherry nya. Dan sepasang tanda lahir dengan bentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipi nya yang chubby. Penampilannya saat manis meskipun dia seorang laki-laki namun, gender tak menjadi masalah bagi para Malaikat. Keelokan rupanya menjadi kelebihannya namun tiada makhluk yang sempurna kan? begitu pun dia. Yang menjadi kelemahannya hanyalah satu.

Sayap.

Malaikat manis itu terlahir hanya dengan satu sayap sebelah kanan. Sedangkan sayap sebelah kiri nya tidak ada. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi yang dia tau dia hanya seorang Malaikat yang cacat dengan hanya memiliki satu Sayap.

 **2 colour, 2 soul, one love**

 **WINGS**

Takdir

Setiap makhluk hidup ciptaan Kami-sama pasti membawa garis takdirnya sendiri. Entah itu garis takdir yang baik,buruk,bagus,jelek itu terserah Kami-sama kan? begitu pula takdir hidup seorang Naruto malaikat yang terlahir dengan satu sayap saja. Bukan! Bukannya Naruto tidak mensyukuri apa yang telah Kami-sama takdirkan untuknya hanya saja kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

Naruto tidak tahu siapa dirinya? siapa orang tua nya, kenapa dia hanya memiliki satu sayap, kenapa dia tinggal seorang diri. Kesepian, kesendirian seakan menjadi hidup nya walaupun begitu Naruto percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan mengakui nya dan menyayangi nya setulus hati.

"sudahlah Naruto! mereka hanya peduli denganmu dengan cara yang berbeda dan jadikanlah ejekan mereka sebagai penyemangat untukmu terus maju! Yosha! Ganbatte Naruto!"

Selalu itu yang ditanamkan oleh Naruto sebagai bentuk positif. Malaikat bersayap satu itu selalu berfikir positif di setiap hidupnya dan ceria setiap harinya. Tapi tahukah mereka? Orang yang biasa nya hidup selalu ceria,tertawa seolah tanpa beban di depan orang lain menyimpan kepedihan yang amat terdalam di hidupnya. Memahami apa sebenarnya makna hidup itu dan segala kepedihannya.

"cihh! Makhluk seperti dia harus nya tidak ada disini kan?"

"iya betul dasar pembawa sial"

Lagi! Cemooh terhadap diri nya terdengar di sepanjang Naruto melewati pasar ini. Naruto sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri tentang apa, mengapa dan kenapa para malaikat lain selalu saja mengolok,menggunjing dan mencemooh diri nya setiap kali dia pergi keluar rumahnya menjadi tekanan sendiri pagi malaikat berparas manis ini.

Rencana yang disusun Naruto hari ini adalah keluar dari rumah dan akan berjalan-jalan di pasar untuk melepas penat dan membeli beberapa buah namun kalimat hinaan yang menyakitkan lah yang di dengarnya ketika kaki mungilnya sampai di pasar.

Setelah membeli beberapa buah seperti jeruk dan apel Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan banyak fikiran. Terserah kemana kaki nya akan membawa nya asal Naruto saat ini tidak mendengar kalimat yang menyakitkan hati itu. Berjalan, terus berjalan hingga sampai-

 _Brukk!_

"aww! Itte" ringis Naruto.

"heh?! Aku dimana saat ini?"

Naruto yang berjalan menunduk tidak melihat jalan yang dilewati nya tau-tau dia sudah menabrak pohon saja. Sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing Naruto mulai panik dan mulai mengira-ngira dimana kah dirinya berada saat ini.

Tanah lapang, ahh! Tidak tapi seperti sebuah hutan yang terbentang luas dengan pohon hijau yang rindang dan besar dimana rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh subuh dan juga bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh di hutan tersebut.

"SUGOII! Aku belum pernah melihat hutan ini sebelumnya"

Dengan berdecak kagum Naruto memasuki lebih jauh hutan di depannya. Selangkah demi selangkah Naruto memasuki hutan yang terlihat sang indah itu tanpa tahu bahwa di belakang sana tanaman rambat menutupi jalan masuknya dan perlahan pemandangan hutan yang indah tadi perlahan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit layaknya sebuah gambaran yang terhapus perlahan hingga menjadikan tempat yang semula sebuah hutan tadi menjadi tanah lapang kosong tanpa apa-apa.

 _ **2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love. -**_

 _ **\- WINGS -**_

Dikatakan dahulu ketika dua warna,dua jiwa, terikat akan satu cinta. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan sebagai bentuk nyata akan sebuah ikatan. Ikatan itu akan selalu terjalin, melewati waktu ke waktu, masa ke masa dengan orang berbeda tapi dengan jiwa yang sama. Dan jika mereka sudah terikat maka takdir pun tidak akan berani untuk memisahkannya karena mereka adalah wujud nyata dari sang pencipta Kami-sama.

 _Kisah cinta kelam itu akan kembali. Dengan pemain yang berbeda tetapi sama-sama dari keturunan Iblis dan Malaikat. Dua sepasang kekasih yang memiliki perbedaan sifat,fisik maupun sikap tetapi memiliki sama-sama kekurangan akan sayap nya. Tapi itu lah yang akan menjadikan mereka sempurna dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki sepasang kekasih tersebut. Panggung telah di siapkan, para pengiring musik telah menyairkan alunan nada yang indah, dan para pemain takdir cinta ini pun telah siap sekarang tirai itu telah terbuka maka dengan begitu lingkaran takdir cinta ini akan dimulai dengan akhir yang bahagia itu pasti! Karena mereka yang terdahulu menjamin kisah mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir di kehidupan ke 7 sebagai sepasang kekasih yang berbeda jenis. Iblis dan Malaikat._ _ **2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **#24102016**_


	3. Chapter 2

Hutan Bayangan itu menyimpan sebuah cerita tragis dimana sebuah kisah cinta antara seorang Iblis dan malaikat yang saling jatuh cinta tetapi tak bisa hidup bahagia karena peraturan di dunia langit yakni Iblis dan malaikat yang menyatakan bahwa kisah cinta antara Iblis dan Malaikat terlarang dan sebagai konsekuensi nya harus hidup di leyap kan sayap nya dan dibuang di dunia fana yakni dunia manusia.

Sebelum sepasang kekasih berbeda golongan itu lenyap mereka pernah berucap janji kuno yang dimana berbunyi _"Hutan Bayangan hanya akan dapat di terlihat oleh mereka yang terpilih, dan mereka yang terpilih akan saling terikat hingga 7 masa kehidupan yang akan datang dimana sang makhluk suci rubah ekor Sembilan dengan julukan_ _ **Kyuubi no Kitsune**_ _yang akan menjaga sepasang kekasih tersebut sebagai perwujud-an perlindungan kami sepasang kekasih yang tidak dapat bersatu"_ setelah itu sepasang kekasih tersebut memotong salah satu dari masing-masing sayap mereka yang indah dan lenyap dengan membawa janji mereka untuk melindungi Hutan Bayangan tersebut.

* * *

 _ **2 Color, 2 Soul, One Love.**_

 **WINGS**

 **By Tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) ini pasti nyempil jadi mohon maklum xD**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, (little) Hurt  
**

* * *

"WOAHHH! SUGOI! KIREII!"

Teriakan penuh kekaguman itu menggema dan terdengar di dalam hutan. Naruto sungguh mengagumi apa yang tersungguh di depan mata nya. Malaikat dengan satu sayap sebelah kiri itu berteriak antusias dengan menoleh kan kepala nya ke kanan dan kiri mengagumi bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh subur di sepanjang hutan.

"ada bunga matahari, bunga tulip, bunga mawar putih, astaga! Cantik sekali"

Dikatakan gender di golongan malaikat itu tidak berpengaruhkan? Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan sama saja dan Naruto yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki tidak begitu peduli tentang gendernya yang Naruto tau dia sangat lah menyukai bunga katakan jika bunga identik dengan perempuan tapi Naruto tidak peduli karena bagi Naruto bunga itu cantik secantik kilauannya ketika tertimpa sinar matahari pagi dan bau harumnya yang menyenangkan.

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

Naruto yang sedang asik mencium bau bunga dan sesekali memetik bunga mendengar suara dari balik rumput di ujung hutan sana.

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

"huh?"

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

Lagi, Naruto mendengarnya. Suara berisik itu berasal dari semak-semak rumput di depan sana. Melangkah kan kaki mungilkan kedepan dengan ragu-ragu Naruto mendekati sumber suara tadi.

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

"Ugh.. ada orang disana?"

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

Meskipun melangkah dengan sedikit takut jika nanti ada hewan buas yang tiba-tiba keluar dari semak itu dan menyerang Naruto kan tidak lucu nanti. Maka dengan memberanikan diri Naruto melangkah

 _Tap.. tap.._

Sibak!

Naruto membelah semak rumput tadi dan setelahnya Naruto bernafas lega karena yang ada di balik semak tu bukanlah hewan buas yang siap menerkamnya melainkan hewan mungil yang menggemaskan berbulu orange seekor rubah dengan Sembilan ekor yang sedang mencoba memakan sebuah apel merah.

 _Srett!_

Sang rubah yang sedang asik memainkan apel nya merasa terganggu dengan kegiatannya mendongakkan kepala nya ke atas.

 _Ruby meet Shappire._

 _Merah bertemu Biru._

Dan setelahnya sang rubah berekor Sembilan tersebut lari meninggalkan apel merahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkagum melihat bola mata ruby sang rubah yang sangat cantik.

Kedip..

Kedip..

Kedip,

"Oh, hey! Tunggu rubah apel mu!"

Sadar telah mengganggu sang rubah yang menggemaskan sedang bermain dan sekarang sang rubah lari meninggalkan apel nya Naruto mengejar sang rubah dengan membawa apel merah di tangannya.

"Hey! Tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat lari nya rubah!"

Bukannya takut di tinggal sang rubah atau bagaimana Naruto hanya ingin berteman dengan rubah itu. selama ini Naruto tak memiliki teman yah siapa tau kan rubah itu bisa menjadi temannya.

"HEY!"

 _Wushh!_

Terpaan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering juga pepohonan itu sedikit menghentikan lari Naruto mengejar sang rubah. Menolehkan kepala ke kanan untuk menghindari hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, Naruto melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang indah bermekaran dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Kirei"

Naruto tertegun sejenak melihat sesosok orang yang membelakangi diri nya sedang mendongakkan kepala melihat pohon sakura dengan memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran menerpa sosok tersebut dan cahaya matahari yang menyinari nya melalui celah-celah pohon sakura.

 _Wushh!_

Lagi, hembusan angin yang agak besar menerpa wajah Naruto mau tidak mau Naruto harus menutup mata nya kembali sesudahnya mata berbola mata shappire itu terbuka yang terlihat di netra biru nya hanyalah kekosongan.

 _Srak!_

Tersadar oleh suara di depannya Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan terlihat disana sang rubah yang masih berlari. Naruto yang ingat tujuan awalnya yakni mengejar sang rubah kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri hutan yang rindang tersebut.

"Tung-"

 _BRUKK!_

Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan lari nya tak menyadari bahwa tanah yang dia pijak sejak tadi bukan lagi tanah biasa melainkan tanah yang di penuhi akar-akar pohon yang besar.

"AHH! Itte.. itte.."

Naruto terjatuh kaki nya tersandung akar pohon dan apel yang sejak tadi di bawa nya jatuh di antara akar pepohonan besar begitupun bungkusan buah jeruk dan apel yang dia bawa tadi.

"Ahh~ itte! Itte... ceroboh sekali kau Naruto! lalu sekarang bagaimana?!"

Naruto mengerang frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kaki nya terkilir dan berdarah lalu bagaimana cara nya untuk pulang? Mana Naruto tidak tau sekarang dia ada di hutan apa.

"Ishh.."

Mendesis kesakitan Naruto mencoba bangun dari acara jatuhnya dan mencoba bersandar pada pohon di dekatnya. Terasa menyakitkan meskipun Naruto seorang malaikat. Malaikat juga diberi indera semacam apa yang dimiliki oleh ciptaan Kami-Sama lainnya seperti merasakan sakit jadi wajar saja jika sang malaikat bersayap satu ini mengaduh kesakitan.

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

 _Tap! Tap!_

"Siapa?"

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

Naruto mulai panik sungguh. Suara gaduh itu di sertai dengan langkah kaki dan Naruto takut jika-jika wilayah hutan ini milik Iblis.

 _Krasak! Krasak!_

Mencoba berdiri dari sandaran nya di pohon Naruto berdiri namun dia terjatuh lagi karena kaki nya yang terkilir di paksa berdiri tiba-tiba.

 _Tap! Tap!_

"S _iapa di sana?!"_

"… _.."_

"H _ey! Apa benar kau mendengar suara sesorang tadi?"_

"I _ya, betul. Aku mendengarnya merintih kesakitan dan berteriak."_

"B _enarkah?"_

"I _ya, benar asalnya dari balik pohon besar itu"_

"B _aiklah kita kesana"_

Naruto mulai takut bagaimana jika orang yang bercakap-cakap tadi benar iblis? Lalu akan diapakan diri nya nanti jika tertangkap?

 _Tap! Tap!_

Mencoba berdiri sekali lagi dan perlahan berjalan mundur Naruto mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

 _Tap! Tap!_

Mundur..

Mundur..

Mun,

 _Brukk!_

 _Grep!_

 _Srett!_ Tengok,

 _Onyx_ meet _Sapphire._

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru._

"S _iapa disana?!"_

 _Tap! Tap!_

Langkah itu semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat Naruto yang berjalan mundur panik Naruto merasa ketakutan ketika punggungnya menabrak sesuatu dibelakangnya.

 _Berbalik._

Naruto dalam melihat dada bidang seseorang dengan berpakaian serba hitam yang dibelakangnya.

"H _ey! Cepat jawab atau kami akan menangkapmu."_

Naruto sudah sangat ketakutan. Sungguh rasa nya seperti kau ketahuan mencuri dan akan langsung diadili tapi masalahnya Naruto juga takut dengan orang yang sedang mendekapnya di belakangnya sekarang ini.

"diam dan ikuti perintahku atau kau akan tertangkap oleh mereka."

Suara itu teralun dengan merdu dan memiliki intonasi yang mutlak mau tidak mau Naruto menganggukkan kepala nya dengan pasti dan mengikuti perintah orang itu.

"Berbaiklah"

Memilih mengikuti perintah orang di belakangnya Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap seorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda. Setelahnya Naruto berbalik hal yang terlihat di hadapannya adalah pemuda itu mengigit ibu jari nya dan sedikit mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut lagi adalah ibu jari yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah tadi di usapkan ke bibir Naruto sambil membaca seperti mantra.

 _Eh?_

Naruto yang akan melayangkan protes di sela terlebih dahulu oleh pemuda itu dan berkata dengan mutlak.

"Diam disini dan jangan bicara."

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala nya mematuhi perintah pemuda tersebut.

 _Tap! Tap!_

"Siapa disa- AHH! Uchiha-sama, Ouji-sama"

"Hn"

"Sumimasen kami kira penyusup maafkan kami telah mengganggu percakapan Uchiha-sama dan Ouji-sama"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Sekali lagi maafkan kami."

"Hn"

Naruto hanya terdiam kaku sungguh. setelahnya dua orang tadi pergi Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega karena semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang rasa nya di panggil Ouji-sama oleh kedua orang tadi Naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafas nya.

"Jadi?"

"Heh?"

"Siapa kau?"

 _Glup!_

"A-a-aku.."

 **TBC**

* * *

#20112016

Entah kenapa yah pas scene si Sasu ngolesin darahnya ke bibir Naru itu adegan paling sexy dan sweet menurut tya~ aww~ #tersipu

Kalau menurut minna-tachi gimana?

Yeah! Peningkatan! Biasa nya ngetik cuman 4 lembar sekarang udeh jadi 6! Peningkatan! Hohohohohoho :D

Oke sesi jawab untuk minna-tachi~ :*

 _ **Shirosuke** _ : ini sudah di lanjut~

 _ **Michhazz**_ : Sasuke udeh muncul di chap ini tenang saja :D

yes, mereka jahat.

ihh… Mi-chan cenayang deh~ wkwkwkwkw

Sankyuu ucapannya

 _ **Liaajahfujo**_ : iyah, ini ff berbumbu angst,hurt dikit sih gak terlalalu banyak. dan yeah hidup naru kesian bgt *disiksa mulu naruto di ff ini :v

 _ **Kyunauzuanami**_ : yeah, ini sudah di lanjut~

Jangan lupa coment nya~ :D

Jaa matane~

 _ **Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017**_

 _ **tyachan13 :***_

 _ **#UP SIDOARJO, 23 MEI 2017**_


End file.
